Batlings
by just-O
Summary: ON EXTREME HIATUS. Challenge fic. In which, Dick is the youngest member of the Batfamily. *Ch 2 contains bios*
1. Chapter 1

**Written for the "Robin/Little Brother CONTEST! Challenge" over at the YJ Challenge Forum. Challenge calls for OCs so if that's not your cup of tea, you've been warned.**

**Disclaimer: YJ belongs to DC. **

**0000000000000000**

_{...Partyin, Partyin, yeah! Partyin, Partyin, yeah! Fun, fun, fun, fun, lookin forward to the weekend...}_

"Good God, Dick. Turn that shit off." Dick heard his oldest brother call to him from across the cave.

Never one to turn away from a chance to get on his brother's nerves, he smirked and swiveled around in his seat. "And if I don't?"

The sixteen year old flipped off the parallel bars he'd been practicing on and strolled briskly towards the huge computer screen. "You really want to know, Dickie bird?"

Robin quickly jumped out of his chair and headed towards the practice ring. "Bring it on, tough guy. I can take you any day."

Damien scoffed at his youngest sibling. "Psh. Who said I was gonna kick your ass if you didn't turn it off?" He shut the music off and headed over to the arena. "But still, if you want to fight, bring it on little brother."

Hopping onto the platform, Damien took a fighting stance across from Dick. A moment of silence passed between them as they prepared for battle. Meanwhile on the Batstairs, the rhythm of booted feet began to make it's way down the steps, echoing off the cave walls, but neither of them bothered to process the sound. Just as Damien was getting ready to make a move, he was rudely interrupted when the speakers from the computer started blaring.

_{...IT'S FRIDAY! FRIDAY! GOTTA GET DOWN ON FRIDAY!...}_

Seeing his opponent falter, Dick used the opportunity to throw Damien off balance, and successfully pin him to the ground.

"Haha! Winner! Right here!" Dick proudly pointed his thumb to his chest. "Booya! I can't believe you got thrown off by tha-oof!" His legs were pulled out from under him and he was sent head first into the practice mat. "Ow! What was that?"

"You may have won that fight, but that doesn't mean I can't take revenge," Damien laughed as he started to jab and poke his brother's stomach, neck, and armpits.

Dick writhed in nearly electrifying pain. "Da-Damien!" he gasped for breath between giggles. "STOP!"

"Hahaha! No way, kid. You brought this on yourself," he said, unwilling to let Dick off easy.

"Damien!" he howled again, kicking his feet in an attempt to get free. "G-get off!"

The boots from earlier were once again on the move when Dick's cries started to grow hysterical and Damien continued his assault.

The practice mat trembled when a soft thump entered the ring.

"You give up?" Damien asked, smiling.

"YES I'M ABOUT TO PEE DAMMIT!" Dick shouted with tears in his eyes.

The onslaught was brought to a sudden close when Damien was regretfully caught off guard and was pinched in the area between his neck and his shoulder. His body instantly scrunched up and fell on its side next to his still gasping brother.

"Hey Damien," a bright voice piped up, causing said boy to look at the intruder.

"You!" he shouted from his still grounded position. "Drake! I'm going to destroy you!"

"Ah-ah-ah," the fifteen year old tutted as he reapplied the dreaded pinch. "That's not how brother's are supposed to act. First, I come down here to find you two playing without me? That's no fun. And then, you start attacking our adorable little brother, how scandalous. He's lucky I know _you're_ still just as ticklish as he is and am willing to use that fact to my advantage." The middle brother smiled innocently at Damien before adding, "I'll let go as long as you don't jump into tickle machine mode again."

Damien let out the chuckle he'd been holding back. "Okay! Okay! Let me up! I'll stop!"

"You promise?" Drake asked slyly as he tickled the back of Damien's neck again, causing Dick to snicker at his brother's now unfortunate situation.

"Yes! Yes! I promise..."he pleaded.

"Alright, consider yourself free." Drake release his grip.

Damien rolled over his shoulder to get back up and promptly punched Drake in the arm.

"Uh...ow, golly gee, what the french toast?" Drake mock complained as he defended his poor arm.

"You suck," was the only response he got. "It was all your fault anyway since you turned that stupid song back on, and boosted the volume."

"Oh, like that's the reason you lost."

"You totally threw me off! You knew I was gonna lose if you turned it on! If you hadn't distracted me..."

"What... Ev...Er. You distracted yourself. Bruce is always telling you to focus more, but do you listen? No."

The two teens started to get into a heated argument concerning Damien's impulsiveness and Drake's overly cautious personality.

"Uh, guys..." Dick tried to get them to stop but was shut down on both ends.

"Stay out of this!" the two of them yelled.

"But...Bruce is..."

"What's going on down here, boys?" a deep voice asked. The duo slowly turned to their adoptive Bat-dad and forced smiles to appear on their faces.

"Nothing," they both answered in unison.

Not really wanting to deal with them at the moment, Bruce accepted their sudden truce with an ominous look and a nod before he stalked over to the computer.

"As long as 'nothing' is going on, why don't the three of you go get suited up. We've got an Arkham escapee that needs catching."

"Who is it?" Drake wondered aloud, grabbing his uniform out of it's glass case.

"Clayface."

"Again?" Dick asked. "That's the second time this month!"

"Yeah, seriously..." Damien grumbled. "Can't they keep anyone in there for more than a few days..."

"Damien," Bruce warned as he slipped on his gauntlets.

"What? I'm just sayin...It'd be nice and stuff, you know..."

"Enough. Hurry up and get changed or we're leaving you behind. We're set to meet Barbara and Terry at 1900 hours."

**0000000000000000**

**A/N: Thanks to Relleus for beta-ing. This'll prolly end up being a three-shot, maybe a four-shot, but hopefully a three-shot. Although, trilogies aren't really in style anymore are they? Thanks a lot Twilight, and Harry Potter, and Pirates, and Star Wars, and...**

**Anyway, thanks for reading. Drop a review on your way out. They are quite helpful.**

******EDIT: I've already gotten a few comments related to names and I just wanted to clarify, these characters are OCs. They are not canon characters. This is my first time with OCs and I definitely took the easy way out with this one so to clarify further the three OCs are named:**

******-Damien Todd **

******-Drake Brown **

******-Terry Cain**

******If you see what I did, you know your Batman comics. If not, it doesn't matter because I'm using them as if they were non-existent characters and starting from scratch. I will post the next chapter in a few days, but the next update will be within a couple hours when I get the first two bios finished. **

******So, sorry for the confusion and thanks to those of you have reviewed and proven that you can do more than just push a button. It is much appreciated.**

**O-nin**


	2. OC Bios

**This is not a new chapter. These are the bios for the two OCs that were introduced in Chapter 1. I normally wouldn't post something like this, but I think it will help with some of the confusion of who I am using in this story.**

**EDIT: Costume's are currently being recreated and will be posted within 24 hours. **

**0000000000000000**

Name: Damien Todd

Age: 16 (Picked up by the Bat by age: 10)

Alias: Wraith

Hair: Short and Black

Eyes: Strong and Green. Good for glaring and mocking, as well as intimidating. (Something he picked up from Bruce over the years)

Body: Well built and is the tallest of his brothers at 5'9". He has good muscled definition and broad shoulders. Classifying his body by sport he would be under a swimmer, baseball player, or a tall soccer player.

Personality: Swears more than his brothers. A little cocky. Doesn't like to lose. Never afraid to jump into a fight. Impatient, Immature, and Impulsive. Sneaky, as all bats should be. Confident in his abilities and protective of his siblings when they are in danger. He was built for sports and loves to play anything that lets him tackle or hit something. When fighting, he focuses on the offensive rather than the defensive and that is one of his weaknesses.

Costume: **UNDER RECONSTRUCTION**

Background: He lived on the streets from when his parents were killed in a gang shoot out at age 8. Being all alone like that at such a young age, he learned to fend for himself in the months that followed. Unfortunately, he was picked up by the same gang that had started the fight and forced to work as a pick pocket. After a year and a half of being with them against his will, the gang was busted by an undercover operation. Many of them were taken into custody, and Damien had been part of that group. Being a little younger than 10 years old at the time he was handed over to the social workers and placed in Gotham's South Side Orphanage. While he was there, he met another child around his age named Drake Brown. The living conditions of the orphanage could barely be considered decent by Gotham's standards. The orphanage owner was a large, woman who ran a whore house down the street, and occasionally forced the older teenagers into the business so they "earned their rent". Being so young the two boys wouldn't have had to worry about that for at least a couple more years, but that didn't mean they were safe from the crazy woman's other games. She would often beat the children when they were loud, and when they didn't act how she wanted them to she would lock them away in a small towel closet without food or water for days on end. After being forced into the small dark space numerous times for no good reason, Damien convinced Drake that they would be better of fending for themselves than dealing with that crazy old hag. They waited until everything died down in the large complex before sneaking out one of the windows above the fire escape and carefully climbing down to street level. They ran as fast as their adolescent legs would carry them until they were far enough away that they wouldn't be caught. As they walked along in the cold air, their eyes widened when they saw a large black, tank-like car hiding in a nearby alley. Both being young boys they couldn't help their curiosity and began looking and touching the sleek vehicle. Of course they were unaware that a couple blocks away, Batman received an alert that someone was tampering with the Batmobile. Quickly ending his battle with the crack dealing thugs and readying them for the arrival of Gotham PD, he made his way back to the alley to find the 10 and 9 year old boys standing next to his car. They looked at him fearfully. They both knew he was the Batman, but their first thoughts told them they were in trouble for running away. Damien stood in front of Drake to protect the younger boy, but the protection wasn't necessary. After asking them both why they were out after curfew and getting honest answers because they were children, he decided to take them in. They weren't the first children to join his household, but they would be the first boys.

88888888

Name: Drake Brown

Age: 15

Alias: Prodigy (Picked up by the Bat by age: 9)

Hair: Dark, dark brown. The slightest wave at the ends of his hair. Longer in front than in the back, with the front reaching down to the corners of his lips.

Eyes: Bright, light blue eyes, and unusually long eyelashes for a boy.

Body: Second tallest of his brother's losing to Damien by two inches. His physique is a little bit more feminine than Damien's, but still very well toned. If we were classifying his body by sport he's go the body of a figure skater, or runner as opposed to a basketball or football player.

Personality: Fairly laid back. Mature when he wants or needs to be, but still likes to play games and has a playful attitude. He can be a little chatty, but he can also get down to business and focus on the matter at hand. He has a strategy based mind and is quite clever in his use of his skills and gear. He likes a challenge and can be a little protective of his youngest sibling. Due to his affinity for strategy, he is cautious to some extent while in the field as he likes to have a plan before diving into a situation, and it doesn't matter whether its a fight or he's just trying to get something he wants. He's a little unpredictable with his moods sometimes, and not gonna lie, but he is just a little itsy bit (like really really tiny, miniscule bit) on the effeminate side but only with some of the things he does and says, without the stereotypical slur/whistle. He has a high IQ and is musically talented in both the violin and piano, though his personal preference is the violin.

Costume: **UNDER RECONSTRUCTION**

Background: Drake's mother died shortly after giving birth to him, and he was left with his father, who lead one of the largest money laundering operations in the East district of the already crime ridden Bludhaven. Having a criminal father meant being at home a lot by himself. Because of this, he was forced to mature early and learn to cook and fend for himself much like Damien, except in much kinder conditions since he had a place to live. He went to school like other kids because he was told by his dad that it helped keep his father under the radar, and that was about the only reason. No matter the circumstances for his schooling, he found that he enjoyed most of his classes, though nothing could out do his love for his music class. It helped him get away from his hectic life at home and focus on nothing but the music and being one with his instrument. He would sit in the music room and play the piano until he was the last student on campus, and still found he could easily pass all his tests, get his homework and projects done, and read at a much higher level than his fellow classmates. But, it wasn't until he hit third grade that his teacher's started to notice that he surpassed many of the peers on so many levels and finally recommended that he be bumped up two grades, which made him the only 8 year old at his school who was in the 5th grade. His grades were still mostly A's and because of this nobody except the lady in the apartment next to his were aware of his living situation. He was a rarity in that not having a parent at home all the time hadn't affected him negatively. In fact, not having his father at the apartment had been the norm for so long that he barely realized this wasn't normal. He believed that he would continue to live in the same house until he decided to go to college. Everything was going smoothly relative to his life to that point, and then one day he came home to find the Bludhaven cops parked outside his house. They carefully sat him down and told him they'd found his father's body in a back alley, and that they would have to take him away for a while. He went with them without shedding a tear, but didn't know that when they said a while, what they really meant was that he was going to be stuck in the closest and cheapest orphanage the county had to offer, which landed him in South Side. The same hell hole that would later unite him with his future savior and brother.

88888888

Name: Terry Cain

More info will be available after the second chapter is posted as this character is still being developed. You'll have to come back to this chapter though. I don't want to keep posting non chapters.

**0000000000000000**

**A/N: You don't need to leave a review for this chapter unless you have a question or find that my wording is all effed up...which is entirely possible considering it's 2 in the morning and I wasn't originally planning on creating bios for the characters.**

**Thanks for reading, and if you find any inconsistencies please DO NOT hesitate to point them out.**

**O-nin**


	3. Chapter 2

**Sorry the update took longer than I initially promised. I may or may not have forgotten I had homework over Sprink Break. Oops...I should really start using a planner.**

***BIOS: If you read the bios (which, you don't have to if you don't want to) there have been a few temporary changes, and one change for Damien's alter-ego. Oh, and I'll put up Terry's bio as soon as I get it done. ^_^' (I'm a slacker. It's a curse.) **

**Anyway, here is the second chapter. **

**0000000000000000**

One Barbara Gordon, aka Batgirl, stood staring out across Gotham's lower east side, waiting for her fellow crime fighters to join her. She was different from the boys in that she had not been trained by the big Bat himself, rather she had forced herself upon them five years ago when the Batfamily grew by two members. These circumstances may have set her apart from her fellow 'sidekicks,' if you will, but it did not stop her from feeling accepted.

The Batman didn't just let anyone fight along side him you see, and she had learned that very early on after the many times he had tricked her into meeting at one location while actually going to another. She almost laughed as she thought back on the so called 'good old days.'

Truthfully, it had taken her months to get his attention, not to mention his trust. He didn't fully consider her a part of the team until she helped them out of a tight spot during the battle for territory between Penguin, the Riddler, and Joker three years ago. Now that she thought about it, it had taken that jerk almost two years to finally allow her into his Bat-cult.

The bellowing chime from the city clock went off, indicating that it was now seven o'clock.

"Okay, this is weird," Batgirl said to herself. "Usually, they'd be here by now. He's usually such a stickler for being on time." She frowned thoughtfully. "Maybe I got the time wrong...Wait, what if something happened...they might need my help...Nah, they wouldn't need _my_ help..." She sulked, remembering her screw up the week prior. She let her head fall in dismay. "Maybe he decided to ditch me...Gah! Why couldn't I have just followed the stupid plan? I should've just stayed with Robin, even if he is a sneaky little brat. Ah-ha, there we go. He's not mad at _me_, he must be mad because I...because I couldn't handle bat babysitting his kid...He left me to babysit." She let the idea fester for a bit. "That-"

"Hope you don't mind me asking, but...who are you talking to?" Barbara whipped her head around at her visitor. No way. When did she get back? "I mean, I assume you're talking about Batman. That I get. He can be pretty frustrating. Still, unless you were talking to me-which I don't think you were-you might want to consider whispering. Or even better, you might want to keep those conversations in your thoughts as opposed to belting it out in the middle of Gotham. We have enough crazy people, don't you think?"

"Teruko," she greeted her fellow nineteen year old, ignoring the insult.

"It's Terry...I try not to remember my birth name, thanks," said the girl dressed in almost all black.

Barbara turned away and rolled her eyes. "Right...So when did you get back from-where were you exactly?"

"I found my grandfather on my mother's side. I was training in the mountains with him." The other girl shrugged like this was old news. "I've been back for a while, though. Where were you?"

Barbara looked at her skeptically. "You were training in the mountains? Like a Shaolin monk?"

"No, not like, with, I was training _with_ a Shaolin monk." Batgirl opened her mouth to speak, but was cut off. "And before you ask, yes, we were in Japan."

Barbara closed her mouth and looked at her rival, trying to find something else to talk about.

"Wow..." she said under her breath. That year of training had done wonders for Terry's body. She looked solid, bigger even. Arms, legs, shoulders...butt. Everything seemed to be pure muscle, but not in a body builder sort of way since she didn't look awkward. Just looking at her made Barbara feel intimidated, even if the girl was two inches shorter than her. Of course all this new muscle was hidden by her new clothes.

She was wearing almost all black; everything from her black slippers to the not-quite-form-fitting pants to the mask that covered her nose and mouth. The only exception being a lavender sash that was wrapped snuggly around the waist of her semi-loose-fitting black top. She was sans cape-by personal choice-and wore braces on her wrists and shins. One other big difference between her and the rest of the crew was her lack of utility belt. They seemed to use those for just about everything. In place of a utility belt she had a holster on her right thigh, as well as a small pack that rested against her lower back.

Terry watched as Barbara's eyes wandered, taking in her new bod and uniform. She cleared her throat and asked, "Are you done?"

A smile tugged at her lips when she saw Barbara's eyes widen in realization. If it wasn't for the mask covering her nose and mouth, she probably would have been caught. She heard a murmured apology as the unforgettable 'whurr' from the bat-grappleguns ascended to the roof, and the thudding of boots and the clacking of small heels assured the arrival of Bats and his boys.

Terry could see the annoyance in Barbara's eyes. "So did something happen on your way? It's already a quarter after."

"Chillax Babs. Nothing happened," Damien assured her with a wave of his hand.

"Yeah," Drake agreed sarcastically. "It's not like you're the reason we're late or anything, Wraith."

"Shut up."

"Done?" Batman inquired coldly.

"Well, it's not my fault," Wraith defended. "If Prodigy hadn't-"

Stepping in to protect his pride of being Prodigy, Drake retorted,"If I hadn't what? Told the truth? You're just bent because I outdid you- OW! Why the nose Ter!" Holding his now red nose, he then realized the knot in his belly, he could feel the indifference in the gaze that was just waiting for him to turn around.

"Sorry" Wraith whispered.

"Ye-yeah, me too" Prodigy murmured back.

While that occured, Robin took the opportunity to greet the ladies. "Hey Batgirl, Paragon...sup " Robin smirked and nodded accordingly. "You look like a ninja." He gestured to his sister's get up. "It suits you."

"Why do you say that? 'Cause I'm Asian?" she asked jokingly.

"Well, no...yes...kinda," Robin said, a little flustered. "Either way, you look like those guys from the movies."

"You're allowed to watch movies?" She turned her gaze towards Batman who was getting after the two older boys. "You let them watch movies? Why didn't I get to watch movies? That's not fair."

Bruce rolled his eyes under the cowl and ignored the complaint. "Are you five going to come with me and find Clayface, or just stay on this rooftop all night?"

"Are those our only two choices?" Prodigy asked, tracing the 'P' on the silver medallion that held his cape on. "Because I'm kind of leaning toward staying on this roof if it means I don't have to be partnered up with this guy." He gestured to Damien and earned another soul piercing Sauron-esque gaze.

"You don't have to be partnered up with him. You can be partners with me. How does that sound?"

"Well now that isn't necessary."

"Like catching Mud-boy? Again?" Wraith laughed. "Yeah, real necessary. You know what would have been more productive?"

"The guards at Arkham being able to actually keep one of our bad guys off the streets?" Robin tried hopefully earning a grunt of disapproval from Daddy-Bats. "Uh, I mean, we should probably go now."

He was the first to follow after Batman, followed by the girls, and his brothers bringing up the rear. Both of them continued their playful bickering as the six man team made their way across the rooftops.

"So Batman," Robin started. "You have any idea where Clayface is or are we just winging it?"

Batman remained silent for a while before finally responding. "We may or may not be 'winging it' as you say. I have my suspicions, but it could turn out to be a dead-end."

"Ooh, ooh! Let me guess! It's a warehouse. You think he's in a warehouse. Am I right?"

Paragon decided to join them. "Robin," she said shaking her head. "Of course it's a warehouse. I mean, honestly when has it not been a warehouse?"

"Well, there was that one time when it was in an abandoned factory," they heard Prodigy call forward.

"I bet he's in the sewers," Wraith put in as they swung across over an alley.

As the shadows flew passed the alley, said 'Mudboy' slopped his way out into the street and squelched his form down the tight manhole...hole.

**0000000000000000**

**Thanks for reading Ch. 2! **

**Don't forget to please leave a review on your way out. I know pressing a button is easy, but leaving a review can be just as easy, plus it usually makes my bad day a good one. **


End file.
